


Next To Me

by Autumn4Sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anxiety, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Romance, Voldemort died at the Potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn4Sky/pseuds/Autumn4Sky
Summary: Harry shouldn’t be seeing this. Percy was his friend’s older brother. He was the one who harassed them about finishing their school work and not breaking any rules. He was obnoxious and annoying, that’s what Ron always said.But the Percy who was in front of him now was just tired. Just someone who overworked themself in the attempt of perfection, of approval.Maybe we all need someone to love, someone to love us.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Next To Me

The title is from the song Next To Me by Sleeping At Last which also served as inspiration.

(This is an AU where basically Voldemort was killed the first time at the Potters so none of the Voldemort related events occurred. Every sibling below Percy is aged up so in the beginning, Percy is a seventh year, the twins in sixth, Harry in fifth, and Ginny in fourth.) 

**Chapter 1 - The Nights Spent Together**

Sleep was evading Harry. He kept tossing and turning but the combination of Ron’s snoring and Harry’s never ending thoughts left him awake.

He eventually decided to go downstairs and get some water to drink. He walked carefully, trying not to step on any especially creaky floorboards. The burrow was eerily silent. Harry was so used to all of the noise, but even the twins' room was quiet as he walked past it. 

Surprisingly, the only room emitting noise was Percy’s room and it was the noise of a quill on paper, writing quickly. It was three in the morning, evidently, Percy had not slept or perhaps something had woken him up. 

Harry knocked on the door softly and heard the quill stop moving but nothing else. He opened the door. Percy’s room was dark, only a small lamp on his desk to illuminate his writing. His bed was still neatly made and there was no clutter on the floor, only books on the shelf. It felt more like an empty guest room than a bedroom. 

Percy himself was sitting at his desk but his head was turned to look at Harry. He looked tired, like he hasn’t slept in ages. 

“Do you need anything?” Percy asked, breaking the silence that was filling the room. 

“Oh, no, I was just walking by and I heard you were still up. You should go to sleep, it’s late.”

“Thank you for the concern, Harry, but there is no need. I am simply finishing my essay and then I will go to bed.”

“It's a holiday break, surely you could spare some time to rest. We don’t go back to school for a week.” Harry was still standing in the doorway. It felt like he had walked into something forbidden, something that wasn’t made for him. 

He shouldn’t be seeing this. Percy was his friend’s older brother. He was the one who harassed them about finishing their school work and not breaking any rules. He was obnoxious and annoying, that’s what Ron always said. 

But the Percy who was in front of him now was just tired. Just someone who overworked themself in the attempt of perfection, of approval.

“It’s always better to space out these assignments so you don’t rush them at the end. You should be doing your schoolwork as well, although not now. It is rather hypocritical of you to be telling me to sleep when you are also awake.” Percy tilted his head slightly, lips moving up into what could have been a smile or a grimace. Or both. 

“I’ll go to sleep, but only if you do too. Maybe we can work on our assignments together tomorrow? I would just feel guilty leaving you here when you are clearly tired.”

Percy appeared to be fighting a losing battle. He shook his head, but more in a way of knocking thoughts out of his mind than him saying no. 

“Alright, alright. I will go to sleep. Again, thank you for the concern.” Percy stood up, pushed in his chair. Harry could see all of him now. The wrinkles of his clothes. How his hair was slightly darker than what he has seen in his siblings. And then the lamp was off. It was dark and Harry could see nothing more.

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Percy.”

Harry shut the door softly where he stood. He waited for a few moments and heard Percy pull back his sheets and climb into bed. Harry turned around and went back to Ron’s room, water forgotten. 

* * *

A few nights had passed. They never did end up doing their work together. Fred and George had asked him if he wanted to play Quidditch with them and the other Weasleys outside in the snow. Percy wasn’t invited. 

Now that he had seen something he shouldn’t have, Harry kept looking for Percy, kept noticing things. Things such as how little Percy ate at meals sometimes or how his facial expression melted to sadness with every comment his siblings made. Or how he would glance at his parents to see if they would stop the teasing only to notice that they were also amused. 

Harry felt bad. He had participated in this and now he was letting it happen. He knew it was hurting Percy but Ron would have so many questions if he suddenly stood up for Percy. 

These thoughts were keeping him awake for the second time this week. Harry had to check on Percy, see if he was at least sleeping. 

Harry padded his way down to Percy’s door. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing. He knocked and nothing. He cracked the door open and looked around the room. The room was the same as before, equally as untouched, but this time there was no one sitting at the desk.

Harry leaned back and shut the door once more, continuing to the downstairs. This time he heard a tap running. 

The door was left open a bit. Harry looked through and saw Percy at the sink with shaving cream lathered on his face. They made eye contact through the mirror. Percy’s light blue eyes widened in shock. 

“Hey, Percy, sorry I was just walking by.”

“No, it’s okay. Come in if you’d like.” Harry shrugged, pushed the door open, and stepped inside. 

“This is an odd time to shave. It’s the middle of the night.”

“The bathroom is always so busy during the day. Besides, I have time to spare now.” Percy lifted the razer and went to place it on his cheek. His hand was shaking. Percy’s other hand was clutching the brim of the sink, in a way that looked painful.

“Shouldn’t you have the light brighter? So you can see what you’re doing?”

“I don’t like the light to be on that much. Hurts my eyes.” Percy lowered his hand and then raised it again, as if that would stop the trembling. 

“Why are you shaking?”

“You really go right for the point, don’t you.”

Harry rested his hand on Percy’s, prying it away from the sink. “I can help you if you want.”

“Help me shave? I know how to shave, Harry.” Percy turned back to the mirror and raised his hand again. It was still shaking. 

“You have to sleep more. Eat more. Drink more. You aren’t healthy, not fully.” 

“I’m doing everything less, Harry. It gives me more time. If I live less I can be smarter, be better.”

“It doesn’t make you weak to need help sometimes. I promise I won’t mention it. Just let me help you.” Percy looked over at Harry’s eyes. He looked earnest, kind. Percy handed over the razer. 

Harry held his head in his hand, moving it around to get every spot. For something so normal, so routine, it felt oddly intimate. This was important, it meant something. 

All too soon it was over. Percy rinsed his face off. Harry just watched him. His chest hurt. 

Percy opened the door and turned back. 

“Thank you. Good night.”

“Yeah, good night.” With that, Percy was gone. 

Harry went and grabbed a pain killer potion from the cabinet. It didn’t help the feeling in his chest. 

* * *

This time, Harry was asleep and it was actually Percy who went to Harry. Percy knocked on Ron’s door, lightly. Ready to run if he heard Ron’s snoring stop. He didn’t want to talk to him, not right now. He wanted Harry. 

Harry didn’t judge him when he stays up all night or when he can’t function just right. 

The door opens, and out pops a dark-haired head. 

“Percy? What are you doing here?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just came to see if you were up. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright, I’m a light sleeper. What is it you came for?”

“Now that I’m here it feels silly. You should go back to sleep. I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“Again, it’s fine. But I’m awake now, you might as well tell me. Are you having trouble sleeping?” 

“No… well, yes. I just can’t fall asleep. I keep thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Harry stepped out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. He began to walk towards Percy’s room.

“Just about life, the future, the past, the end. Where are we going?” 

“Sounds bleak. We are going to your room.” Harry said as he opened the door for a second time that night. Percy stepped in as well, shutting it behind him.

“Wait, what are you planning on doing?” 

“Lay down, Percy.” 

“I can’t. You are here.” Percy’s face flushed. He still stood by the door and Harry by the bed, yet it felt like they were so close together. Percy’s never felt like this. This feels wrong, something he shouldn’t have yet something he wants so desperately. If only he could figure out what it is that he wants. 

“Exactly, just lay down. Trust me.” Harry looked him in the eyes. They were about the same height, although Percy was skinnier. 

Percy nodded his head. He pulled back the sheets and layed down. Harry set them right and tucked him in. 

“I’m not a child, Harry.”

“No, you aren’t one. But it is okay to be comforted sometimes. How do you feel?”

“Warm. Nice. Tired.” Harry huffed out a laugh. He ran his hand through Percy’s hair. 

“Go to sleep.”

“But what about you? You cannot just stay there on the floor. At least get in the bed with me.”

“I can’t fall asleep. Ron would freak out if he found me here.”

“You can’t kneel on the floor all night. Either come in or go back, Harry.” 

Harry climbed into the small bed that somehow got smaller as he tried to figure out where to put his limbs. Percy turned on to his side so that he was facing the wall. 

“There. Do you have enough space?”

“Yeah, this should be fine. Good night.” 

“Good night. Thank you.” Percy fell asleep. Harry didn’t mean to, but he fell asleep as well, arm curled over Percy’s chest with his chin on his head. 

The morning came eventually. Percy woke up first, turning to make sure Harry was awake. His hair was a mess and his face was smushed against the mattress, but Percy couldn’t help but think how peaceful Harry looked. 

Harry woke up and left. There were no words spoken, no need for words. Harry made it back before Ron had woken up. At breakfast, they acted like nothing had happened, had ever happened.


End file.
